


under my nails

by lifeofsnark



Series: Fiveya Kinkmemes & Prompts [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged up Five, Blood Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, I know what I'm about here son, Menstruation, PWP, Period Sex, aged up character, all the best stuff honestly, i hope they bleached the counter after this, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/pseuds/lifeofsnark
Summary: Five closed the gap between them, boxing her in against the edge of the island. Slowly, with a sniper’s patience, he dragged the pad of his thumb along the sharp edge of her jaw, to her stubborn chin, and then up to her soft bottom lip. She watched him watching her, her breaths coming faster, warm and humid over the back of his finger.“But what?” he asked her, keeping his thumb in the center of her soft bottom lip.Vanya blinked and then leaned away from his hand, clearly trying to organize her thoughts. “You know I’m on my period,” she said, ridiculously shy.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Fiveya Kinkmemes & Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919707
Comments: 44
Kudos: 252





	under my nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> Welcome to the kink economy.

It’s cute, that she thought she could hide it from him. 

He’d been living in her apartment for three weeks, and he’d been able to count since sometime around his second birthday. This was an inevitability in a way the apocalypse, apparently, wasn’t. 

(He’d spent days tracking down the source of the eye, and then another week brooding in Vanya’s apartment when the only lead he’d had in forty-five years turned out to be a dead end. Her walls were covered in chalk, and he still couldn’t determine how they'd averted the end of the world.)

Five watched in amusement as Vanya spent three days irritable and tired, nodding off during his monologues despite her best intentions. It was an odd form of intimacy, one Five, in all his daydreaming, had never anticipated. She was aching and vulnerable, and Five treasured her surliness as much as he did every other part of her. If he knew she was cranky, that meant he was around to see it. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, watching from his corner chair as Vanya shuffled out of her bedroom with damp hair and lavender shadows under her eyes. 

“Fine,” she muttered, pouring herself a cup of coffee and then staring morosely into the refrigerator.

Five had had his liquid breakfast three hours previously, gone for a run, showered, and read three chapters of a MIT student’s theoretical physics thesis. Vanya had slept through all of it. Lucky for her it was a Saturday, and she didn’t have any morning lessons scheduled. 

“You should eat something,” said Five, taking another sip of his coffee and crossing his legs at the ankle. It had been a surprise to be dropped back into his 29 year old body, but it could have been worse. He could have been a teenager again. “Food will help the nausea.”

“Who said I’m nauseous?” Vanya muttered, pushing the refrigerator door closed with more force than was strictly necessary. 

Five put aside his (stolen) kindle and pushed to his feet, stretching his arms up over his head and tilting side to side. Fuck, but he liked this body. He especially liked the way Vanya was looking at the place where his sweater had ridden up over his belted trousers. 

He walked across the little apartment until he was on the opposite side of the small island from Vanya. She was in grey sweats and a thin, plain black tank. He’d clocked her lack of bra from 20 feet. “You’re nauseous,” said Five, watching every flicker of expression that flit over her perfect, pale face. “You haven’t stood completely upright since you came out here.”

Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn’t move a muscle. 

“Your head hurts,” said Five, tilted his own as he watched her. “You didn’t flip on the light over the sink the way you usually do. I heard a bottle rattle while you were in the bathroom, and all that’s in the medicine cabinet are over the counter painkillers and decongestants.” 

“If I’m so miserable, why are you acting like this?” Vanya asked, looking Five in the face before yanking her gaze away again. That little display of defiance seemed to have surprised even her: he watched as she gnawed on the inside of her cheek and twisted her fingers in the bottom hem of her shirt. 

Five began to stalk around the side of the island. “Because I want to make you feel better.”

“...how?” she asked suspiciously, but held her ground. 

Five stopped when the toes of his brogues were nearly touching her own. He was a foot taller than her in this body, and he enjoyed the way she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. It was primal and predatory and wrong, but Five had long ago divorced himself from any socially-constructed concept of ‘good’ and ‘bad’. 

“Let me touch you,” he said, running the back of his knuckles over the bony crest of her shoulder and down the pebbled flesh of her upper arm. “Let me make it better.”

Her eyes were dilated and her cheeks were flushed with pink. “But—” 

Five closed the gap between them, boxing her in against the edge of the island. Slowly, with a sniper’s patience, he dragged the pad of his thumb along the sharp edge of her jaw, to her stubborn chin, and then up to her soft bottom lip. She watched him watching her, her breaths coming faster, warm and humid over the back of his finger. 

“But what?” he asked her, keeping his thumb in the center of her soft bottom lip. 

Vanya blinked and then leaned away from his hand, clearly trying to organize her thoughts. “You know I’m on my period,” she said, ridiculously shy. 

“Didn’t I just say that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Vanya looked at his sweater-clad sternum. “You’ve been here for three weeks, walking past my bed to the shower, drinking my coffee, and now this is when you want to touch me?” 

“Sweetheart,” said Five, bending down to bump the bridge of his nose into the divot of her temple, “This is when my patience finally ran out.”

“I’m bleeding, Five,” she said, shifting uneasily against the barricade of his body. 

“But you haven’t said no.” He was a bastard, a filthy old bastard, but he wanted her. He’d waited for her, waited for forty-five years, and now here she was: so close that he could smell her. 

“It helps?” she asked, peeking up at him through her impossibly long eyelashes. 

“Yes,” he said, leaning forward another inch so that his hips could press her gently against the cabinets. “It helps.”

She wrinkled her little upturned nose. 

“Vanya,” said Five, and he could feel his patience splintering apart now, a substance under impossible stress. “Nothing about you could disgust me.”

“It’s blood!”

“What do you think assassins do, sister-mine? I have spilled more blood than you will ever see.”

“Yeah but you weren’t… you know.”

“Fucking it?” 

She nodded, and Five decided more persuasive measures were necessary. He braced his hands on the counter on either side of her and then lowered his face to hers, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek before mouthing along her square jaw. She was sensitive along the shadowed hinge, where her jaw met throat, and he lingered there, sucking a secret bruise that only he would know to look for. 

“You’ll be so hot inside,” said Five, and fuck, his voice had already gone low and sex-rough. “Molten for me, hot and wet and plush, swollen open around my fingers.” 

She gave a little hiccuping gasp, and one of her delicate hands came up to fist in the material of his sweater. 

“You’re already sensitive, aren’t you?” Five asked, sliding one of his palms along her side, over her ribs, and around to the soft weight of a breast. She shuddered a little, and Five kept his hand still as he felt her nipple go hard and tight against him. “You didn’t wear a bra yesterday, either. And your cunt will be just as soft and responsive for me. Plush and warm, like an overripe peach.”

“Alright,” said Vanya quietly, leaning more of her weight into Five as she swayed against him. “Okay. Please, make me feel better. Please.”

Five had to close his eyes at the second little  _ please.  _ She was so  _ sweet,  _ so perfect for him, and though he didn’t deserve her, he planned on taking her anyway. 

(Vanya had had others, he was sure, just as he had. But they were always meant for each other in the end. He’d found her  _ first.) _

“Alright,” he said, stroking her sides gently. “I’ll help.”

She was looking up at him so trustingly, with her big dark eyes and her damp, parted lips. She was perfect, and he’d never even kissed her. 

That, immediately, became the first order of business. 

Five picked her up around the waist and boosted her onto the edge of the counter. Her head was level with his now, and he pushed her knees apart and stepped into the space he’d created for himself even as he pressed firmly against her, cradled the back of her head in his hand, and kissed her. 

Yeah, she was right, they hadn’t talked. The past had been a yawning chasm between them, and now Five was determined to kiss his way over it. She tasted like too-sweet coffee and soft, eager woman, and when she hummed a surprised little moan he swallowed it down like a prize, like the finest whiskey, and knew he could become more addicted to her than any of the other vices in his life. 

“Five,” she whispered against his mouth, and Five finally came back to himself to notice that his fingers had fisted in the hair at the nape of her neck and that he’d arched her against him so that his hands were the only things keeping her from falling back into a filthy sprawl on her countertop.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he told her, and jesus fuck but he was going to spend the rest of his life telling this girl how wonderful she was because she flushed so prettily at the truth he’d just handed her. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you too,” she said, and then she rocked her pussy against the bulge in Five’s trousers, and the soft, nostalgic moment was broken. 

He had a job to do. 

Vanya lifted up her hips as Five hooked his fingers in the cotton waistband of her sweats and panties and pulled them down and off her slim legs. She still had the same little cluster of moles over her left knee that long ago had taunted him in her uniform skirts, and Five gave into impulse and kissed them quickly. 

“I can smell you,” he said matter of factly as he pressed another kiss higher along her thigh. 

“You can’t— you won’t—”

“I would,” said Five, standing back up and sliding Vanya forward on the countertop until only the base of her ass was balanced on the cheap formica. She had to use him for balance this way, and he wanted her hands on him the way he wanted his next breath. It also gave him clear and open access to her neatly trimmed pussy. 

She shivered in his arms when he drug the tips of his first two fingers up and down her slit. “Sensitive?”

She nodded. 

“I’ll be gentle,” he said. He could be gentle. He’d prove it right now. 

Slowly, thoroughly, he explored her folds with the tips of his fingers. She was still shower-warm and soft, and when his fingers delved lower he could feel the abrasive string of her tampon trailing over her delicate, damp-silk flesh. 

“Ohmygod,” she muttered, covering her face with her hands when he carefully slid it out of her and stepped away to drop it in the trash. 

“Look,” said Five, and when she finally did, he yanked his sweater and undershirt off over his head. 

Vanya’s eyes went wide, and Five felt the corner of his mouth tilt up in an amused almost-smile. She wanted him. After this, he’d get her to admit it with her words, not just with her body. 

Five stepped back into his spot between her thighs ( _ his  _ spot) and ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh again. She shivered, whether from anticipation or cold he didn’t know, and Five bent to kiss her once more, stringing soft kisses and deep kisses together with their commingled breaths while his fingers found all the places that made her twitch. 

When he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit, Vanya moaned into his mouth and Five swallowed it down, taking the opportunity to slide the tip of his index finger into her cunt. 

“You’re so warm and soft,” he said. “Small and perfect here, just like the rest of you.”

He kept the pad of his thumb just over her clit, encouraging her hips to set up a slow, needy rhythm of their own.

Five was content to play with her, to follow the gentle rolls of her hips with his fingers and the heel of his hand. His palm could nearly cover her completely, her sweet little pussy safe and warm and cupped in his hand. 

“Vanya,” he said, running the tip of his nose over the shell of her ear before gently tugging the lobe between his teeth. “I can smell you going wet, Vanya, hot and sticky around my finger. You smell so good, sweetheart. Next time— and there’ll be a next time, all the next times— I’ll lay you down and open you with my fingers and taste you here, where you’re wet and dark and soft for me.”

Vanya made a strangled little noise and hid her face in his shoulder, but her hips pushed up more forcefully against his hand. Five worked a second finger inside her: she was lush and swollen open for him; it felt like he’d already fucked her open, like he’d been edging her all morning and now she was ripe and sensitive and pleasure-pliant for him and him alone. 

His cunt was making soft sucking noises against his fingers and Five had never heard anything so sweet. He curled his fingers up and rocked against her more forcefully, letting the blunt tips of his fingers knock against the soft inner wall of her pussy. 

“Five— wait—” 

_ Oh, he didn’t think so.  _ Her thighs were shaking now, and her fingers were digging into his biceps hard enough to leave marks. Good. He’d think of this— the musky-sharp scent of her blood, the slick squelch of her cunt, the bite of her fingers— every time he saw them in the mirror. 

“It’s too much!” she said, throwing her head back. Her face had gone red, and sweat beaded along her forehead, and Five didn’t change a thing. He kept hitting his fingers against the inside of her pussy, kept his thumb on her clit, and carefully slid his hand up her back to tug at her hair. He wanted to watch this, wanted to watch as she came apart with his hand at her cunny and her blood all over her thighs. 

She came with a high keen, arching her back and closing her eyes and shaking apart in his arms. Her cunt clenched around him, somehow growing even more impossibly slick and tight, and Five held perfectly still as her pussy milked his fingers and her fingers slid bonelessly from his shoulders. 

He’d never been this hard in his life. He could feel his heartbeat in his dick, painful and insistent, and yet he found the patience to wait for her, to watch her open her eyes before he lifted his red-coated hands to smear her blood and come over his own lips. 

She made a wounded little noise, like all the air had been forced from her lungs, and Five dropped the act to lean in and kiss her again. She kissed him back hungrily, licking into his mouth to chase her own salty, coppery, damp-earth-in-spring taste. 

He might be an animal, but then, so was she. Mates, fated for life. 

“Say I can fuck you,” said Five desperately, pushing off of her enough to get his belt open. The soft clink of the buckle had a similar effect as the bugle at the opening of the Kentucky Derby: an overture, a starting horn, a call to arms. 

“Yes,” said Vanya, her eyes pleasure-blown and her voice sex-wrecked. “Yes, fuck me, please Five. C’mon.”

Five had the wherewithal to fish his wallet out of his pocket and grab the condom he kept there before kicking off his shoes and trousers and briefs. Vanya was still braced on the edge of the counter, bloody and panting, and Five dragged her right down to the floor. 

“I can’t wait,” he said, bracing himself over her. She was even smaller like this, and the animalistic part of Five growled in triumph: he was a good mate for her, broad and tall. He could cage her body with his and keep her safe and warm as he fucked her across the linoleum. 

“C’mon,” she moaned, scrabbling at his shoulder. “Please, Five.”

God, her begging. He’d teach her patience someday; would tease her until she was begging and messy with it, until she didn’t have the wherewithal to be polite anymore, but that wasn’t today. Today he needed to have her now, open and wet and messy. 

He rolled the condom over his cock, nearly hissing at how sensitive he was, before shoving Vanya’s bloody thigh back to her chest and sliding home inside her. 

She was wet, relaxed, and well-pleasured, but she was still tight enough to make Five’s jaw clench and his balls ache. He held still inside her, looking down into her blotchy face, and felt affection bloom inside him. 

“You’re perfect,” he told her, bracing himself on an elbow and smoothing her hair away from her forehead. “So fucking perfect. Taking me so well, aren’t you sweetheart. Such a good girl for me. I’ll make it feel better. That’s what you’ve got me for.”

She curled up to kiss him, and her cunt clenched around him as she did. Five grunted and kissed her back, and then he was rocking into her in long, steady strokes, barely keeping himself on a leash. He wanted to pound into her until she whimpered through an orgasm, oversensitive and overwhelmed, but he’d promised to be gentle and he’d live up to it if it killed him. 

He’d already disappointed her enough for several lifetimes. 

Her leg was trembling against him, and he could see the muscles in her belly jumping with impending orgasm. Five hid his face in her throat and licked at the sweat there before sucking another blooming mark into her skin. 

Vanya whimpered. “Five— I need—” 

She didn’t need to tell him. He slid one forearm under her back to hook his fingers around her shoulder. Now his thrusts rocked her right into his own hand: she was subsumed by him, covered with his body and scent and spit, and still he wanted more. 

His other hand found her clit in the bloody-slick mess of her cunt, the one he’d made of her, and something inside him purred in contentment even as he sought to drive her higher. 

Five didn’t toy with her this time, didn’t tease her and edge her closer and closer to the cliff of her release. He drove her up ruthlessly with his fingers on her clit and his cock in her cunt, trying to make her as wild and needy as she’d made him. He could feel his own orgasm gathering, clenching at the base of his spine and the high pulse of his balls. 

Vanya writhed against him, broken little moans and keens falling from her lips like prayers, and he accepted each and every one. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said, bending to scrape his teeth over the hummingbird flutter of her pulse. “Come for me. Come around my cock.”

He twitched his fingers over the hard nub of her clit twice more, and she fell apart beneath him. Her orgasm took her silently as she shook and clenched around him, and Five watched her with a wave of proud, possessive love that threatened to drag him under and never let him go. 

With a few desperate, ragged thrusts Five hit his own climax. He shoved himself as deep into her body as he could go, grinding into her sex-swollen opening, and poured himself into her. 

When he came back into himself, he had his face pressed into the shadow of her throat and was bracing his weight off of her only through habit alone. She was stroking his back in slow, smooth sweeps of her little hand, and so much love rose up in Five that he was practically choking on it. 

“Feel better?” he asked, pushing off of her and looking down at the place where their bodies were still joined. 

“Mmm,” she agreed, wriggling happily in a long, sensuous stretch. “I like your solution.”

“So do I,” said Five, ever-so-gently tracing his finger around the place where she was still stretched open around him. 

“I can’t believe…” she blushed. “I can’t believe our first time, we did  _ that.” _

Five smirked. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Vanya nodded, blinking at him sleepily. 

With no small amount of regret Five held the condom and pulled out of her, watching as she shuddered with aftershocks. He stood, knotted and trashed the condom, and then scooped her up after him. 

“I feel filthy,” she said, looking down at herself. When he jumped them into the bathroom, she gasped. “I look like you tried to murder me.”

That was only a slight exaggeration. Her thighs were red and glistening all the way down to her knees. Five had left smeared red hand prints on her hips and shoulders and throat, and there was one perfectly-intact bloody fingerprint on her chin. The bruises he’d sucked into her neck only completed the look.

He was coated in her too, red on his belly and thighs and hands, topped off with a defiant smear of crimson brown over his bottom lip. His hands, though: his left hand was entirely coated with her, and blackish-garnet blood was embedded around his cuticles and under his nails. His fingers would smell like her for days.

“I like you like this,” said Five, watching as Vanya turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm. 

“Covered in blood?” she asked, arching one of her thinly-slashed eyebrows. 

“Marked by me,” he said, and watched as her eyes dilated all over again. 

“I still can’t believe you don’t find this gross,” said Vanya as he followed her into the little shower stall. 

Five tested the water before unhooking the showerhead and grabbing a washcloth. “I don’t find anything about you gross. You are incapable of disgusting me.”

“Even when I put sugar in coffee?” she asked, peering up at him with humor in those deep doe eyes. 

Five tsked as he directed the showerhead at her belly. “That… comes the closest.”

Vanya grinned up at him, open and happy and amused, and Five couldn’t stop himself from kissing her, from backing her up against the cool tile of the shower enclosure and kissing her until both of them forgot their fucking names. 

Eventually, when his need for air pulled him away, Five stepped back. “Fuck. I usually have more control than this. Turn around.”

He washed her back, and then her thighs and soft, swollen cunt. She blushed the entire time, as though Five hadn’t just had his fingers and cock in her ten minutes before. Would she always blush like this, or would she grow used to the way he watched her? 

He’d have to stick around and find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I don't have to face any of you in person.


End file.
